All Because of a Dangerous Mission
by AnimeRoxx
Summary: the title explains it all. there is a dangerous mission and the 8 Genin, Sasuke is already gone, are assigned to carry it out. Rated T to be safe. READ AND REVIEW! Up for Adoption! Message me if you are interested!
1. Chapter 1

Story Preview: "It is a very dangerous mission." "Come on guys! It is going to be fun." "Hurry! We have to get away from here." "Do you think we will make it?" "I love you…"

A/N: hey everyone. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. This story takes place during the original series, but there may be some things from Shippuden in it. No planning has we done for this. So I hope this story can go far. Sometime I may run out of ideas, so I may need your help. This is obviously going to be a NaruHina story. I don't own Naruto. On with the story.

Chapter 1

"Alright everyone. Listen up!" Tsunade announced to the entire Leaf Village. She is the 5th Hokage. "We are having an emergency evacuation. Everyone follow the nearest Chunin to the Hokage Mountain."

Everyone in the village was wondering what was wrong. They didn't see anything wrong with the village, but they listened to their orders.

When the whole village was in the hideout, Tsunade got their attention.

"I bet you all are wondering why we are here. Well, first of all, there isn't anything wrong with the village. So relax. Today is the day when Naruto gets back from his vacation. We are all up here just to mess with him. So sit back and enjoy. I saw a flash of blonde enter the main gate." she explained.

Everyone looked at their Hokage with confused faces, but soon joined in and enjoyed the show.

"Naruto Uzumaki has returned from his vacation!" Naruto shouted as he ran through the front gates unaware that everyone wasn't in the village.

He looked around and it was all quiet. A little too quiet. He went to Ichiraku Ramen expecting him to be there, but found no one.

"Hello?" he shouted. No answer. "Anyone here?" Again, no answer.

He started to worry. He doubted that everyone could be gone on a mission. Especially since there were also regular villagers here too. He ran to the Hokage Tower. Along the way, he saw no one. He ran faster.

"Tsunade Baa-Chan! Why isn't…" he stopped himself when he didn't see her in her office. "Tsunade too?"

He searched the whole village for hours and couldn't find anyone. He saw a flicker of blonde.

"Hello?" he asked.

"EVACUATION OVER!" he heard someone shout behind him.

He spun around and saw the whole village behind him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN? I'VE BEEN SEARCHING THE ENTIRE VILLAGE FOR HOURS AND FOUND NO ONE AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN, YOU ARE ALL RIGHT HERE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We know. We have been watching you from the Hokage Mountain." Tsunade informed.

"What? So you knew I have been looking for someone, anyone, for hours and you all just stayed in the mountain?"

"S-sorry. T-Tsunade-sama o-ordered us a-all to go t-there before s-she said w-why." came a shy, quiet voice from the crowd.

"You don't have to apologize Hinata. It was just a joke." came Kiba's voice.

"Okay. Everyone, you may get back to what you were doing before." Tsunade announced, and all the regular villagers were gone.

"That was mean!" Naruto complained. "I was really worried about all of you. I thought someone came and attacked the village."

"Get over it." Kiba said.

"Make me dog breath!" he shouted back.

"Oh you…" Kiba started.

"Guys, p-please stop-p f-fighting." Hinata said quietly.

"At least I know that Hinata is REALLY my friend." Naruto said causing Hinata to blush bright red.

"Okay. All the Genin report to my office." Tsunade ordered and vanished in white smoke.

"I wonder what she wants." Ino said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on." Naruto said and took off running.

"Wait Naruto." they all shouted and ran after him.

When they all arrived, Tsunade got their attention.

"Alright. I have this very important mission. And all the Jonin and Chunin already have a job, so now only you 8 are left. So, first before I assign jobs, I would like to know if any of you wouldn't like to do this. It is very dangerous."

They all thought basically the same thing. 'Now I can show my true strength.'

"Okay so all of you guys are going." she started. "Okay, the leader of this mission shall be…"

Cliffhanger! So how did you like it? Who do you think should be the leader of this dangerous mission? I was going to make it Hinata, but I wanted to see what you all think. Tell me in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer (no clue who it is. It was anonymous). Didn't really give me much of an idea, but at least this person reviewed! Anyway, if you don't like who I am putting as leader of the mission, then you should have reviewed. Although I hope that you do like it! I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

"Okay so all of you guys are going." Tsunade started. "Okay, the leader of this mission shall be…"

Everyone waited to see who she would put in charge of this mission. Surely it would be someone brave, smart, and above all someone who cares for their team. All the Genin had one person on their mind on who she was going to put in charge. _Shikamaru…_

"…Hinata." she finished. "You have all the abilities and since Neji is away and we can't have him here with you to help. You will have to be extra careful. Now everyone go pack your stuff."

Too say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Not that they didn't think she could be in charge. They just thought that she would pick Shikamaru.

"Hai!" they said in union and left the Hokage Tower.

After an hour of eating, packing, and taking care of necessary things, they all met up at the main gate. Hinata had changed her clothes. She has on what she wears in Shippuden. A lavender colored jacket and blue capris. Sakura has on the same pinkish-red dress as in the original series. She just changed her shoes to the boots she wears in Shippuden. Choji has on the outfit from Shippuden, a red shirt with armor and gray pants, but he is still wearing the white scarf around his neck from the original series. Ino looks almost exactly the same as she does in Shippuden, with the exception that her hair is short. She has on the purple shirt, skirt, and accessories. Shikamaru, too, has the same outfit from Shippuden. The green vest and black pants. The only thing different is that instead of the black long-sleeved shirt on underneath, he has on the grayish-white one from the original series. Kiba looks exactly the same as he does in Shippuden, except Akamaru is still the same small dog resting on his head right now. He has on the gray shirt with a black hoodless jacket over it, and black pants. Shino still has the bluish-white cloak on that he has in the original series and the same brownish-red pants. The only thing that has changed is that he switched from his black glasses in the original series, to the ones he has in Shippuden. Naruto didn't change his look a bit. He still has on the grayish-black shirt with the orange, blue, and white sweat suit over it. He also has the Shodai Hokage's (First Hokage's) necklace, just in case Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Fox Demon) tried to take over. At least if Kyubi did, it would be easier to suppress it's power.

"Come on minna! We have to hurry!" Naruto shouted as enthusiastic as ever.

"W-wait Naruto-kun!" Hinata called after him as everyone tried to keep up with him.

"Where does he get all this energy from?" Sakura complained.

"I'd like to know that to." replied Ino.

"Guys *munch*munch* wait for *munch*munch* me!" complained the hungry Akimichi.

"Troublesome…" said a very lazy guy who we all know.

"We must walk. Why? So we can reserve our energy." informed the one and only Aburame Shino.

"Wah-hoooo!" shouted Kiba. "Come on Akamaru. Let's see if we can beat Naruto at his own game!" Akamaru barked along with him.

The villagers watched as the 8 Genin ran through the village to the main gate. They were amused at the young kids. They were all having fun running through the town on their way to Kami knows where. When they had passed, some of the villagers let out a small laugh. They didn't know that these 8 Genin were going on a mission. They just thought they were playing some new game.

A.N: So how did you like this chapter? I hope this is what you wanted. Hinata being the leader of this mission. It is the only interesting idea I could come up with, since I can't remember any episodes where Hinata is the leader of a mission. Review!

Ja ne!


End file.
